Thot Extermination
by Astral Dreadnought
Summary: They are public enemy number one. They pose a threat larger than the White Fang. But while the White Fang have the huntsmen and huntresses to stop them, what do the Thots have. Well the Thot Exterminator of course. This is random meme garbage


**A/N: This is not to be taken seriously**

„Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

„ **Shouting"**

„Distorted talking"

* * *

It was a calm morning. The sun was rising, the bird were chirping and the students were just waking up. It was a beautiful Sunday morning.

Team JNPR were preparing to go to the cafeteria, when Jaune said "Guys, you go on ahead ill catch up with you later."

"Are you not coming with fearless leader?" Nora energetically asked.

"Don't worry about me, i have to do something first." Jaune answered and left the room. Pyrrha looked worried after he said that. _'What if somebody is bullying him again?'_ She thought to herself. Nora saw her worried face "Don't worry Pyrrha, he's stronger than before. He can even beat Cardin now!"

Pyrrha looked surprised "Did i look that obvious?"

"Yep, you did."

 **WITH TEAM RWBY**

"Come on Yang we are going to the cafeteria. What are you doing so long?"Ruby asked Yang, who was still in the bathroom.

"Jeez Ruby, you know how long i need to fix my morning hair. Ill come after you guys when i am done." Yang said through the door.

"Fine, but you better hurry." The rest of the team left to the cafeteria. The only one that was left was Yang inside the bathroom.

Yang started to whisper to herself "Hmm, maybe today i will turn them to our cause. heheheheHEHEHEHEHEHEH" In the end she started cackling to herself

 **IN THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE**

 _'Hmm, something evil is about to happen...'_ The headmaster thought to himself as he started to gather his powerful magic. ' _I have a feeling it will happen in the cafeteria. I better go there now.'_ He started changing his outfit and then started floating before shooting out to the sky.

 **WITH JAUNE**

Jaune was walking to the lockers _'Now that that is out of the way i can start hunting'_ he thought as he arrived to them. He started putting on his uniform. He smiled widely after he saw his old baby. He made this thing when They recruited him. It was a beast. It fired 7.62x51mm NATO cartridges from a disintegrating belt of M13 link. This weapon was for tearing through enemies.

He thought where to search first. He had the whole day but first he needed to eat something. ' _Eh, i guess ill go eat something first.'_ And with a goal in mind he started heading to the cafeteria.

 **WITH OTHERS**

Meanwhile the rest of team JNPR was walking to the cafeteria, on the way they met team RWBY, without their blonde teammate.

While the others were conversing Pyrrha approached Ruby.

"Hey Ruby, where is Yang?" Pyrrha asked.

"She is probably still fixing her morning hair. And where is Jaune?" Ruby answered.

"I don't know where he is. He said to go on without him." Pyrrha said back.

Then they thought _'Ah, they will join us in the cafeteria anyway'_ and continued onward. In just a couple of minutes they entered the cafeteria, took their food and sat down. They ate for some time when suddenly heavy footsteps were heard outside the cafeteria.

They were getting closer and closer, when suddenly the door burst open. There stood Yang with a wife beater and blue jeans.

After a few seconds Yang, in a distorted voice, said "Who got a dollar for some hot Cheetos"

It was silent for a few seconds before Ruby raised her voice "Yang, the food in th-" Her sentence was cut short because the other door slammed open. They turned their heads to the newcomer.

It was Jaune and he had a weird getup. Camo pants and a shirt with a military helmet and an M60 LMG in his hands. He looked angry for some reason and opened his mouth to, once again in a distorted voice, say **"** **THOT DETECTED! DIE THOT!** **"** and started shooting at Yang.

But for some reason when the bullet came near her they were deflected by some invisible force. It was weird for the spectators they did not know what the fu- _HECK_ was going on.

Then Yang pulled a Colt 1911 and pointed it at Jaune and said "My level 85 thot armor protects me against your pussy bullets PETA."

Jaune narrowed his eyes and responded "Perhaps you win this time, thot. But it is I whom will have the last laugh..."

Then something even more weird happened, a window got demolished and through it jumped headmaster Ozpin. He had a weird top hat and a red suit. He looked around and announced "We must put an end to this thottery, J Cole is now banned!"

Yang looked devastated she dropped her gun and started crying "No.. I can feel my thot mana dwindling..."

While she was crying Jaune started laughing "Now it is I whom is having the last laugh" He lifted his arm and did a circle hand. Yang started running to the cafeteria door. As soon as Jaune saw this, he picked up her Colt 1911 and shot her. The bullet was so powerful that she flew through the door

and got embedded in a wall, outside the cafeteria.

Both Ozpin and Jaune looked happy. The headmaster somehow acquired a jet-pack, started it and before he flew away said "I must go my fellow living organisms! Fare thee well!"

Meanwhile Jaune just took some food and sat down with his team still in the weird clothes.

And just one thought was on everyone's minds _'What in the Nine Circles of Hell just happened!?'_

After Jaune took some food and sat down he was bombarded with questions, such as:

 _Why was Yang acting weird?_

 _Why did you shoot Yang?_

 _What are you wearing?_

 _What is that weapon?_

 _Are you in the army?_

Similar questions were thrown, but Jaune just ate and did not answer them. The others after seeing that he won't answer their questions, they quieted down and just stared at him.

After he finished eating a weird choppy sound was heard. They looked through the door and saw a aircraft similar to a bullhead. It had two rotors spinning on top of it and it's tail. They did not know that it was, but Jaune did. It was a Bell UH-1 Iroquois helicopter nicknamed Huey. They used it a distant land called the USA. After the Huey landed, Jaune stood up and boarded it. The helicopter started ascending

His team and team RWBY saw this, went after him. After they came close enough Pyrrha shouted "Jaune! Where are you going!?" He slowly looked down and said "I'm goin' to 'nam to kill some gooks and burn down their houses!" And with that the Huey took of to the far land of Vietnam.

 ** _Fin~_**

* * *

 **A/N: OK so now that is finished, i can rest my mind and sleep peacefully. This idea came to my mind at 3 AM while watching hentai and because of it I could not sleep. So I decided that I will write a short story. This was my first time writing and English is not my first language so there will be a lot of mistakes. Good thing this program can check spelling and grammar.**

 **Anyways goodbye.**


End file.
